un viaje,un mundo,un amor y ¿otra dimension?
by akira kagami
Summary: an pasado cuatro años desde que loki se fue mayura tiene veunte años y esta estudiando paraser como el pero se canso de solo esperar y decidio hacer algo al respecto que pasara en la agencia lokixmayura RXR se ra un final o el comienzo de un viaje
1. Chapter 1

Un viaje, un mundo, un amor y otra dimension

Valla ya an pasado cuatro años desde que loki se fue espero que donde quiera que este se encuentre bien , mejor me apuro se me ara tarde estoy en segundo de professional sere detective despues de todo sere la mejor que hora sera- dijo tomando el despertador- ¡¿que las siete y media?! Mejor me apuro

Si deverias hacerlo- dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules

Gomene emi chan- dijo algo apenada la pelirosa- por sierto as visto mi volso

Aquí lo tienes- dijo lansandole un tibo volso azul marino- lo encontre afuera de la casa deverias ser mas responsable, por sierto quien es el famoso loki del que tanto valvuseas- dijo picara

El era mi mejor amigo pero de repente desaparecio- bajando la mirada- an pasado cuatro años siempre me e preguntado a donde fue narugami no lo sabe ni skuld o verdati y urd ni siquiera reya lo sabe- dije algo triste hoy es el aniversario de cuando se fue

Ya veo lamento mucho superdida pero ten por seguro que lo volveras a ver- dijo muy emocionada al parecer no sabe que loki tiene alrededor de 12 o 13 años

¡las ocho! Vamos tarde- dije empezando a correr con emiko trasmi- corre no puedo llegar tarde otra vez

Lose ya te suspendieron trea veces este mes te van a expulsar mayura se mas responsable a mi me me tes en tus lios ahh a vez no se como pasas de año con uno de los mejores promedios!? Haces trampa

Claro que no lo que pasa es que megusta ser detective por eso saco buenas no tas

¡Daidoji! Llegas justo a tiempo se puede saber que tanto hacian tu y shiro

Silencio quieres no deverias estar en tus trabajos- emiko tu nunca camibias- ademas solo fastidias

Mira quien habla shiro que yo sepa tu eres la persona mas irritante en todo asga… digo el mundo- aquibamos emi chan contra narugami kun siempre es empate

Todos a sus asientos narugani y shiro- dijo en tono severo je je siempre pasa esto- abran sus libros

_Que aburrido sera mejor que la escuela termine rapido quiero ser detective de esa manera poder encontrar a loki a yamino y a fenrir_

Señorita daidoji

_Pero por don de empieso no tengo ni una sola pista ya se regresare a la agensia y vere si dejo algo pero que busco debe de aver puro polvo ya se le pedire a emiko que me ayude_

SEÑORITA DAIDOJI

Kiaaaaa ya callate toma esto

¡Mayura quedemonios acabas de echar a volar al profesor!

Que yo que- mire para abajo- kiaaa lo siento mucho sensei lo siento- dije horrorisada lo ise impactarse as ta abajo pero en que broncas me meti

DAIDOJI FUERA DE LA CLASE AHORA

Me apresure a salir el sensei estaba muy enojado me suspendieron otra vez de una vez me fui llendo nada en migrad abia cambiado todo era normal bueno casi pero ahora que lo recuerdo no e visto a kami sama desde que se fue loki

Mayura chan- dijo una pe queña de ojos violeta

Hola reya como ta ha ido – dij feliz

Muy bien pero dime mayura san por que estas aquí afuera de verias estar en la universidad- dijo sospechando- no me digas que te volvieron a suspender es la cuarta esta vez mes

Lose oye quieres ir por un elado – dije entusiasmada- ¡pude que encontremos u misterio!

Veo que no as cambiado

Y dime no as visto a alguien que te ibterese

Pues si pero no se su nombre es mas no se dedon de es solo lo vi una vez- dijo muy roja

Ya veo te entiendo solo lo vi una vez – estaba tan pensatiba que ni cuenta medi que lo dije en voz alto

En serio y quien es cual es su nombre- dijo entusiasmada

No lo se solo se que es un dios siempre le digo kami- dijo feliz o eso creia

Dios como era- (freya- que como que dios nadie revelo su indentidad sera mejor sacarle la in formasion)- era guapo

Pues algo de solo ver parecia un mujeriego el era…-pose pensatiba- alto tez balca mmm…. Creo que los ojos eran verdes y tenia pelo castaño tnia un saco rojo

Ya veo- (freya- no pude ser mi loki sepresento como dios no hay duda asta le dijo mujeriego)- pues que tengas suerte me tengo que ir asta la proxima

Si nos vemos – empese a caminar por la calle asta que

Mayuraa- con solo oir pare reconoci la voz en seguida era emi chan- oye que pasa te vengo gritando cuadras atrás

Lo siento venia despistada

Si emprelo estas – dijo entono burlon

Oye te puedo pedir un favor

Si es para levantarte no hay problema pero no me ago responsable si te echo agua- dijo burlonamente

No es eso quiero que me acompañes a un lado porfa- dije con mirada de cachoro

Bueno de todas maneras compartimos avitacines asi que nadie nos esprara en casa no crees

Si, quiero que me a compañes a la agensia de detectives enjuko(no se como se escribe gomene) quiero pistas de adonde se fue- dije entono seri sabia que podria meterme en problemas pero no puedo quedarme en brazos cruzados

Que dicen que hay fantasmas

En serio grasias si quieres no me acompañes- dije saliendo disparada hacia la agecia- puede que en cuentre una pista definitivamente te encontrare loki kun

**Hola este es mi nuevo fic porfavor cual es el nombre de la agencia ejuko lo que pasa es que no e podido ver de nuevo la serie por fa dejen reviews **


	2. are lo que sea 1 parte

Un viaje, un mundo, un amor y otra dimension

Creo que emi chan tenia razon la agencia parece desolada lo que me pregunto es por que nunca se abito despues de que loki se fue bueno esto parece un misterio sera mejor buscar- dijo cierta pelirosa abriendo las rejas

¡Hola! hay alguien aquí- empeze a caminar pero nada se veia – por donde empiezo mmm ¡ya se por la oficina de loki! – tenia una idea asique fui corriendo a sia las escaleras pero algo paso mas bien algo me de tuvo y no fue presisamente mi mente

Si fuera tu yo no haria eso- era una mujer se me hiso extraño emi chan no me siguio- mejor regresa a tu casa

Freya eres tu que bueno que te encuentro no puedo buscar sola a loki podrias ayudarme- dije emosionada no la avia visto hace como un año

¡tonta! Yo no vine a ayudarte yo vine a sacarte esto a ti no te incumbe lo unico que lograras si te involucras mas de lo que estas puedes salir erida y tambien esa amiguita tuya mejor vete- dijo amenazadora mente parece que freya sabe mas de lo que pense pero como

¡pero no puedo! no importa si no puedo estar con loki pero quiero respuestas el esta bien por que se fue sin decir nada ¡porque! Lo obligaron que que quieres decir con estoy muy involucra ¡dime de una vez! – estaba desesperada lo unico que consigo sonpreguntas parece que entre mas resuelva mas largo se hace el camino

¡no seas terca vete de aquí ¡ crees que te ayudo por que me caes bien pues te equivocas por mi parte as lo que quiera pero dejar te no es una opcion me entiendes vete de aquí antes de que sea tarde ¡vamos ya vete!- dijo muy enojada pero irme tampoco es una opcion

Lo siento pero como tu dijiste correr y no hacer nada no esta en mi lista deceame suerte – entonces segui con mi camino sabia que no hay vuelta atras y lo que encuentre no me gustara estaba frente a su oficina la abri vi a alguien por dios podra ser es el es kami

¡Que haces aquí!- me cuestiona en esemomento me di cuenta que no era loki y ni el- quien eres y por que estas aquí- estaba aterada era un joven con ojos vacios y si emocion alguna – puedo ver que eres una mortal

¡no lo agas! Odin por favor fue mi culpa no volvera a pasar pero no le agas daño recuerda que el solo puso esa condicion si la rompes puede que todo se aruine- dijo llorando ya no compredia nada

Esa fue la condicion que dije sera mejor que vos agas tu parte- no puedo creerlo es el

Lok…- que pasa por que veo borroso- no puede ser estaba tan serca de…

Que significa esto crei a ver dicho que no le hicieran daño

No lo que pasa es que mayura vino por su propia volutad la intente de tener pero no sedio y se encontro con odin

Ya veo sera mejor regresarla y borrarle a su amiga lo que recuerda asi se confundira

Pero no seria mejor borrarle sus recuerdos de esa manera ya no se meteria loki

……

loki

mayura , MAYURA despierta vamos llegaremos tarde

Hee que paso donde estoy y loki y freya

De que ablas te quedaste dormida mejor arreglate quieres- dijo una castaña apurada

Pero emichan tu no quisiste ir ala agencia entonces fui sola y…

Agencia de que ablas si fuiste pero ala media ora estabas dormida creo que estabas soñando

No creo- eso no puede ser verdad todo fue tan real sera mejor no seguir con tandole va adecir que estoy loca luego- enseguida me areglo

Pero rapido ala proxima te expulsaran y de paso a mi

Lo se lo se

Media hora despues

¡Como pudiste tardarte tanto! A mayura juro que en tu cumpleaños te regalare un despertador

Lo siento es que me que depensando en lo de anoche- voy estar mas que expulsada voy estar muerta para mañana- no fue un sueño no se por que no lo recuerdas

¡Mayura ahora veras! por tu sueños me van a suspender ¡!cuando vea a ese famoso loki tendra muchos problemas!!

Por que pobre de el solo tiene 12 años- dije entrando al salon- a tiempo

Daidoji parece ser que tienes buena suerte no como shiro que solo molesta- aquí vamos de nuevo

¡Yo tu eres el despistado es mas vete por donde viniste- ok sera mejor ir me o si no estare en envuelta en esto otra vez creo que loki se equiboco narugami es mas ruidoso que yo

¡Pues claro que quiero pero el maldito de odin no me deja!- espera un segundo ¿odin?

¡No lo agas! Odin fue mi culpa no volvera apasar pero no le agas daño recuerda que el solo puso esa condicion si la rompes puede que todo se aruine

Narugami quien es odin por que loki estaba con el dime(narugami que dije ahora como se lo explico) - dije agarandole del cuello de la camisa

El se referia a su jefe

Freya que haces a qui – que narugami tambien la conoce

Freya quien es odin por que me detubiste- dije desesperada todo mundo lo conocia parec que ablaran otro idioma

Odin es su jefe de unos de sus trabajos y ¿como que detenerte?(freya: loki esta mortal es mas terca de lo que pense pero que planeas por que no borras su memoria )

He no no nada jeje- creo que is fue un sueño o no – que haces aquí

Pues me tranfirieron a si que de ahora en adelante estudiare aquí-(freya: si por queese odin me mando a vijilarte para que no temetas pero sera mas dificil de lo que parecia)- y bien por que esos dos pelean

A te refieres a emi chan y a narugami no te preocupes es una rutina- si pero si llegan a ser generales de diferentes paises no dudo que se inicie la tercera guerra mundial- bueno se ra mejor sentarnos

Todos sientense emiko narugami a sus acientos - creo que sigue enojado por lo de ayer jeje que ago- señorita daidoji sientece con la señorita freya no quiero otro golpe

Gomene!- si recuerda de dejar qe emichan me entrene casi lo matoo pero si lo hisiera nadie me expulsaria que buena idea

Daidoji ,shiro, freya quieren ir acomer elado- dijo un narugami saltando

Que no tenias trabajos- dijimos las tres

No hoy no en tonces vamos

Supongo- dijimos igual

Por cierto mayura no tenias que ir hoy al templo a no se que – ehh grasias emi chan mi papa me va a matar

Adiosss- me fui corriendo puede que aya aclare mis dudas

**Hola por el primer ca pitulo no dice nada pero cuando abance la historia sera mas inerresante**

**Pronto loki aparecera bueno loki grande **


End file.
